From Breakdown to Recovery
From Breakdown to Recovery is the pilot episode of Power Rangers Rebirth: Aftermath. It is the first episode of the mini-series that bridges the gap between Rebirth and The Dark Age, and it all begins three months after the final defeat of Fyrus, Onox and Deathowl. It also deals with Beverly's breakdown trying to cope with her fiancee's death at the hands of her most hated enemy and how family and friends are trying to get her back in shape. Plot Synopsis It is night in Angel Grove, three months have passed since the final defeat of the Malastarians. Inside a bar, Beverly looks at her ring, which is the one she gave her fiancee and later became her Zodiac Power Morpher. Even though it's all over, she watches Maria interviewing some people on TV talking about the Power Rangers. Beverly is all but fine, she drowns her sorrows in drinking, street racing, and often getting into fights with people. When a group of thugs enter the place, they sit down for a drink as Beverly looks at them. A waitress frowns at the sight of them, since they're troublemakers. As she takes out a pen and paper, one of the thugs grabs her buttocks and she squeals. Bartender: HEY! How many times have I told you to not bother her Thug: Shut up old man! When the thug tries to touch her again she slaps him and Beverly looks as he roughly slaps her across the face. Drunk and angry she gets up to stand for the waitress. The thugs approach Beverly as she tells them. Beverly: Apologize to the lady! Now! Thug: Bite me bitch! The thug pushes her and throws beer in her face as they laugh. The waitress tries to dry her face concerned saying Waitress: These guys are not worth it Beverly: Hang on honey, I'll handle them Thug: You want another one! Beverly: No thanks! She kicks the thug in the groin and immediately punches the one on his right and then the one on the left. A major fight ensues as Beverly takes a few punches, but despite her drunkenness she is still a tough fighter as she puts most of them on the floor breaking bottles and glasses in the process. Two police officers burst in and grab Beverly. Beverly is locked up, only to be out on bail by Theo. Theo is greatly concerned for his best friend. And as they are driving back to Beverly's house Theo: Bev, what's going on with you? We just beat Fyrus, avenged Joanna by killing Deathowl, but you're not alright. Maria's also worried about you as am I. Why are you getting into fights and racing? Beverly: Don't lecture me Theo. I saw how Deathowl killed her and made me watch. Do you have any idea what's that like? At least racing makes the pain go away Theo: For awhile it does, but when you fight the pain this way, you're just inviting more pain. I know it's been three months, but please stop beating yourself up. Joanna's death was not your fault Beverly: So what's next Theo? You didn't talk to my parents didn't you? Theo: I didn't need to. They already know. Beverly: (annoyed) Oh God! Back at the Mason home, Beverly is chastised by her mother and father. Mr. Mason: Beverly, what is it with you? I know you're broken about Joanna and I thought that by now you'd be fine. But you're destroying yourself with the drinking, the racing, and you've been twice held up and bailed as well. Do you have any idea how that makes us all feel, even Lucy doesn't know you anymore. Mrs. Mason: Harry! Beverly: Mom! Dad! I just can't accept this. We were going to get married and don't dare tell me that it happened for a reason Mr. Mason: But why would this Deathowl guy go after your fiancee? Why can't you tell us what happened? Beverly stays silent which makes her father and mother even more worried. Lucy comes downstairs as Theo bows his head. Mr. Mason: Listen Beverly! Ever since all this happened, you've been coming very late for work, you play hookie and I'm just about to lose it with this attitude of yours. You'd better get help or get your act together, otherwise you'd better find yourself another job. Mrs. Mason: Beverly honey, please tell us! Beverly starts to cry bitterly. Beverly: I just can't Mom! I just can't! Lucy sits next to Beverly and holds her sister dearly. Theo: Mr. Mason, if I may Mr. Mason: Sure thing son. Theo: Beverly, there's an AA group near my church. They know a lot of these things and they can help you. Please Bev, I don't want to have to bail you out again. Beverly: Theo, some people in your church won't accept--- Theo: We teach them about the gospel and care about that person for who they are, not for what they are nor what their hearts desire. Beverly: (in tears) It's too late Mrs. Mason approaches her daughter Mrs. Mason: It is never too late honey. The next day, at Beverly's apartment. Family and friends are gathered to help Beverly with her problems. Theo, Kevin, Maria, Yumi and Fred are also there. And to her surprise, Kimberly is the intervention counselor. Kimberly: Hey, Beverly. I heard about what happened and I decided to help you with your drinking problem. If you can sit down Beverly still saddened and serious decides to do so. Kimberly: Bev, this isn't going to be easy for any of us. But I want you to know that all of us are here today because we all care about you, and all we ask is that you listen. Theo do you want to begin? Theo takes out a written paper and proceeds to read. Theo: Beverly, I love you very much as if you were my own sister. My only wish is to see you happy and turn back into that nice, loving and compassionate person I have met since we were 4. The last three months things have been very bad not just with you, but with all of us because of you engaging in street racing and drinking all the time. You're drunk all the time and it kills me as a friend. I pray that you recover soon, because I would love to see that dear friend I have again. Each of them read their letters to Beverly Lucy: All I want is my sister back. I know how hurt you have been, but sometimes we have to accept what happens even if we don't want to. Maria: Since I have met you, you were this woman full of love, energy and happiness. I just want to see you that way again. Yumi: Consuming yourself with anger will make the pain grow worse and worse. Kimberly: There is this place in Silver Hills where they can take good care of you. Hopefully they will guide you back to that person you were once before. I still remember that cute little girl who came to camp with Theo and how close you two were. Will you come? Beverly at loss for words, she tearfully nods Beverly: Yes. Beverly is then seen in a rehab center speaking with people that suffered different addictions such as drugs, overeating, alcoholism, pornography and many more. Three months later, Beverly is let out and is picked up by Theo, she immediately hugs him tightly like before when he accepted her. Then we see Beverly at an AA meeting with Theo's father talking to former addicts. Sometime later, we see Beverly and Anthony Silverman visiting Joanna's final resting place at St. Peter's Cemetery in Angel Grove. Beverly: I would've come to your daughter's funeral when she died, but I... Anthony: You were mourning Miss Mason. Each of us mourn in their own ways, I mourned my daughter for six months. I hate myself for not accepting her desire to be with you. Beverly: Mr. Silverman, don't hate yourself. It would kill her to hear you say that. What matters now is that I am thankful for you being here with me, with Joanna. She would be happy even if you disapproved of us. Anthony: I still don't approve of her choice to be with you. But answer me one question. Would I prefer my daughter a lesbian and alive, or dead and gone? Beverly bows her head Anthony: My answer is the former. I'm not a monster. Even though I disapproved, it's clear how happy you made her. That's all that matters to me. Now if you need anything, anything at all. I'll be there for you. Beverly and her would be father in law finally make peace and embrace as he leaves. Theo, Maria, Yumi and Kevin wait there and she walks away with them. Joanna's grave has a red rose as we fade away ending the episode. Category:Power Rangers Rebirth: Aftermath Category:Red Ranger Category:Female